


Tease. KuroKen

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Extreme Teasing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Month, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Mild Smut, Over the boxers kink, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Smut, Top Kozume Kenma, mention of other characters, over the boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: Kenma is busy with his new video game and won’t give Kuroo any attention. So the needy man makes a plan to get what he wants.However.. Kenma has a plan of his own, and he will fulfill it, even if it means he has to take a break from his game for a few minutes.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 343





	Tease. KuroKen

**Author's Note:**

> I took a stab at KuroKen and once again tried to make a shorter fic. With 1540 words, I would say I was much closer in succeeding my goal of 1000 or less than I did with my Lev/Yaku story ‘Late night bets.’

“Keeennnmmaaa” Kuroo called as he walked into the room. The two were at the younger males house, playing games and watching movies.

“Yea?” He responded, not even glancing away from the Tv in front of him making the black haired male roll his eyes in slight frustration. He’d been trying to take Kenmas attention off the game at hand for hours now.

“Come on, can’t you at least stop for a minute.” He huffed, getting absolutely nowhere with his complaints.

“But it’s a new game.. it just came out today.” Kenma called back, giving less than a quarter of his attention to the needy older man. 

Kuroo made his way over to the other, sitting down behind him, legs on either side of the smaller boys body. Kenma payed no mind to this as it was a normal occurrence between the two, so when Kuroo started playing with his hair, he didn’t even bat an eye.

“You’re hair’s so nice and soft kenma,” he cooed, scooting a bit closer until they were touching. The man playing his game only hummed in response to the others compliments.

“On your left,” Kuroo said as he glanced up at the Tv seeing someone getting ready to shot at Kenma in the corner of the screen. Catlike golden eyes snap to his left as he dodges the attack, taking out the other opponent with ease.

“The game only just came out and you’re already so good at it.” The older male commented, hands dropping from the other head to his shoulders. He leaned in, giving him a small peck on the neck, chuckling when the smaller boy squirmed under him.

“Kuroo stop.” He whined as his character only just made it across the cliff due to the others unexpected actions.

The older male placed his chin on the boys shoulder, studying the way his face contorted with every pop up in his new game. It had been a while since he’d seen Kenma so immersed into anything. The last time he could remember seeing the small catlike man being so into something was a little while after he had met Hinata.

While Kuroo liked that Kenma started to get more emotionally involved in volleyball, he was still a little jealous that it was the small orange haired first year that caused it and not himself. And to make it even worse, they spent less time together now since he would often hangout with the bubbly middle blocker. Thinking of what he could do to get the smaller boys attention, he carefully weighed the pros and cons of what he was about to do.

Deciding the pros outweighed the cons exceedingly, he leaned forward, catching Kenma by surprise as he pulled the hair on his left behind his shoulder, slowly dragging his tongue over the unexpecting boys outer ear. Pulling his lobe into his mouth and gently nibbling at the skin. 

“What are you doing,” Kenma breathed out, trying to continue his game as if nothing was going on.

“Nothing..” Kuroo chuckled in his ear knowing he was getting to the younger male. Bringing his lips down, he continued his actions down the others neck, leaving light marks as he lightly sucked and nipped at the soft skin.

“Shit,” Kenma groaned, leaning back a bit as his hands faltered. His head snapped back up as he heard footsteps coming from his game. Going to grab his gun, he quickly aimed at the incoming enemy. 

“Fuck!” He whined as the other opponent shot at him first. Kuroos hand snaked around the pouting man, taking the controller out of his hand and placing it beside him.

“Kenma,” he breathed out.

“What!?” The grumpy teen snapped, lifting up and turning on his knees to be face to face with the man who caused him to die. His frown falls as he sees the face the other was making. “Sorry..” he grumbles out.

Kuroos lips lift in a contagious smile, forcing the others mouth to lift slightly as well. They stare into each other’s eye for a moment before Kuroo takes the initiative of leaning forward and pulling the other into a kiss. Kenma -no matter how annoyed he was with the other- immediately responds to said action. He bites the older males bottom lip as he was pulled into his lap, straddling him.

The black haired man happily obliged to the others request, opening his mouth and letting the other slip his tongue in. He lets the smaller male take the lead, exploring his mouth before fighting back, easily winning over the other man. 

Kuroo placed his hands on the others ass and squeezes, soliciting a moan from the boy atop his lap. Kenma arches his back as he grinds his hips into the brunettes own. 

“Shit,” he moans against the younger males lips, breaking away to catch his breath. “Eager now are we” he taunts as Kenma makes his way down the others jaw. Lips residing behind the taller mans ear as he sucks on his sweet spot, causing him to groan out and buck his hips up.

Kenma kept up with his attacks to the older mans Jaw and neck, hand tugging on his shirt. He pulled back, eyes and mouth glossy as he looked the other in the eyes.

“Can I?” He almost moaned out, tugging a little harder at the cotton in his hand. Getting nod in response, Kenma made quick work of getting the annoying fabric in his way off the other man.

As he brought his tongue to Kuroos collarbone he could feel him shudder and his heart beat raise. Smirking to himself, he carried on down the beautifully sculpted body before him. Slowly pushing the older mans back down to the ground as his tongue navigated across every little divot on his torso.

The brunette propped himself up a bit, leaning back on his elbows as he enjoyed the show before him. His eyes grew in excitement as he watched Kenma arch over top of him, leaving a hickey under his left pec. His hazel eyes growing darker as the younger mans golden ones met his own, looking up at him innocently. 

Kenma drew lower down the others torso, eyes darting down to meet with the tent in his pants. He looked back up at the older man and Kuroo could almost see the gears shifting in his head as he planned out his next move.

Placing his small hands on the others clothed cock, Kenma slowly drew his hand back and forth, like he was testing the waters. When Kuroo moaned in response his smile grew as he bent down, taking us pants button in his teeth, undoing it and pulling the zipper down.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Kuroo exhaled, right hand lovingly caressing the younger mans hair and cheek, thumb dragging against and pulling down his lip lower lip.

Liking the praise, Kenma continued his actions, pulling down the taller males pants as his lips explored his inner thighs. Littering kisses all over them, he made his may back up to the boxer covered cock. Darting his tongue across the tip and encasing it in his mouth, immediately soaking the fabric.

“Shit.. ahhh” Kuroo moaned out, falling back to the ground. Kenma followed soon after him, reattaching their lips as he palmed the other through his boxers. “Just.. take it off, already” the older man complained in between kisses as he was getting impatient.

“Not yet.” Kenma sternly interjected. He could feel the larger mans cock start to throb in his hand as he broke away from the kiss.

“Kenma please,” the older man pleaded, so close to his climax.

Kenma looked up at him, a twisted smirk on his face as he brought his lips back to the others cock, bringing him to his very edge. 

Just as he was about to finish, Kenma abruptly stops, pulling back.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asks as the two tone haired man walked away from him.

Sitting back down in his original spot and picking up his controller he turns back to the flustered mess of man, half naked on the floor, smiling at him.

“You made me die.” He simply states before turning back to the screen and pressing the restart button, putting all his attention back on his game.

Kuroo stared at the other incredously as he panted, coming down from his never achieved high. He looked up at the ceiling, head falling back to the ground as he chuckled thinking back. 

Any other time he might have been mad, but as he remembered the pros and cons he weighed he realized he was still right. Even though he didn’t get to cum, seeing a different side of Kenma, a domineering and cunning side of the usually uninterested man was certainly worth it. And he would definitely do it again in a heartbeat if he had known the results of his actions.

He shook his head before sitting up and grabbing his clothes.

“You’re something else.” He stated in a joking manner before making his way to the bathroom. Kenma smiled to himself as he continued his game, knowing exactly what the other was leaving to go do.


End file.
